Du Crépuscule jusqu'à l'Aube
by Lylyne67
Summary: Il y a des jours où se demande si nos amis en sont vraiment. Surtout quand ils décident de vous faire une surprise et qu'ils vous emmènent dans le dernier lieu que vous voulez visiter.


**Titre** : Du Crépuscule jusqu'à l'Aube

**Pairing** : Ulquiorra / Grimmjow / Ichigo

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : Ca c'est pour apprendre à fermer ma bouche de temps en temps et à ne pas révéler à mes kôhais comment je peux écrire mes OS… Du coup, j'ai une Bellya sur le dos qui me réclame encore un OS…..

**Warning** : Euh… Ca se lit dans le pairing… Threesome !

.

« Bordel de merde ! Je vous jure que si je vous chope je vous refais le portrait bande de malades !

- Oh allez, sois pas ingrat, c'est pour toi qu'on a organisé tout ça !

- Ouais, tu parles d'un cadeau ! »

Grimmjow s'était enfoncé dans le fauteuil sur lequel il venait de laisser tomber ses fesses. En cet instant très précis, une furieuse envie de massacrer ses amis le rongeait de l'intérieur. Enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça des amis !

Quel genre d'amis vous trainerait dans un bar comme celui-là ? Surtout quand on connait le bleuté !

Lui, l'Homme avec un grand H, le mâle dominant, l'hétéro pur et dur. Comment avaient-ils osé le trainer au club Hueco Mundo ? Et qu'ils ne viennent pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant, ils connaissaient parfaitement les orientations et les agissements des clients de cet établissement.

Même lui connaissait la réputation du Hueco Mundo, c'était pour dire. A la limite, si ça avait été un simple bar gay, il n'aurait pas dit grand-chose, il se serait contenter de commander vodka sur vodka, avec entre deux verres un petit whisky, sans faire attention à la clientèle qui l'entourait.

Mais non ! Ce n'était pas un simple bar, c'était un club. Un club qui regorgeait de ce que les habitués appellent des hôtes. Des types qui sont là pour vous allumer et vous faire raquer pour une séance privée voire plus si affinités.

Il aurait du se douter que ses amis allaient lui faire une mauvaise blague dans le genre. Rien que quand il les avait rejoints pour la surprise qu'ils lui avaient promise, le sourire de Renji en disait un peu trop long pour qu'il soit honnête.

Et le voilà maintenant, terré dans un fauteuil, très confortable, il devait l'admettre. Il essayait de garder la tête baissée pour ne rien voir de ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais tout attirait l'œil dans cet endroit !

Les couleurs chaudes des murs sous les lumières tamisées aidaient le client à se sentir à l'aise. La musique entrainante n'était qu'un léger fond sonore pour que tout le monde puisse discuter tranquillement sans avoir à hausser le ton et la scène, juste en face de lui, était encore dans la pénombre, attendant certainement que l'un des hôtes ne vienne s'exhiber en dansant autour de la barre verticale.

« Je suis sérieux les mecs. Je vais vraiment vous tuer dès qu'on aura mis un pied hors d'ici !

- Oh allez, vois ça comme une expérience. Après tout, on est là pour rigoler.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

Grimmjow se renfrogna encore un peu plus et si possible s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans son siège, attendant avec impatience un serveur pour pouvoir commencer à se saouler et peut-être en arriver au point où il ne saurait plus dans quel endroit il avait été en se réveillant le lendemain matin.

Malheureusement pour lui qui espérait vite atteindre le degré d'alcool qui lui permettrait de se détendre, le service se faisait plutôt long. Certainement pour que les clients ne soient pas saouls trop rapidement afin de profiter des petits extras que proposaient les hôtes.

Il n'en était qu'à son deuxième verre lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant toute la salle dans l'obscurité à l'exception de la scène qui se trouvait toujours éclairée d'une douce lumière dans les tons orange.

Aussitôt des sifflets se firent entendre dans tout le public apparemment impatient de voir arriver quelqu'un pour leur en mettre plein la vue. Les exclamations cessèrent dès les premières notes de guitare.

Un rythme posé, lent, sensuel avec une pointe latino. Et à la première parole du morceau, un homme fit son apparition de derrière les rideaux. De là où il était, Grimmjow pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon assez jeune. Peut-être même pas encore vingt ans.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait discerner de lui de prime abord était ses yeux. Les ombres qui jouaient sur lui empêchaient pour le moment de distinguer autre chose. Sans compter qu'une longue cape cachait ses vêtements et qu'un chapeau haut de forme était enfoncé sur son visage.

Un vrai seigneur du dix neuvième siècle. La cape fut bientôt détachée et tomba au sol dévoilant un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche à jabots légèrement entrouverte, laissant deviner le haut de ses pectoraux.

Le jeune homme fit quelques mouvements de hanches tout en s'avançant vers son public qui le regardait avec envie. Le bleuté était sûr que s'il faisait le tour de la salle, il verrait certainement quelques uns des clients baver d'envie devant le danseur.

Apparemment, l'artiste avait repéré quelqu'un dans la salle et avait ancré son regard à celui d'un homme aux cheveux noirs assis un peu plus loin de Jaggerjack. Et tout en continuant ses gestes sensuels, il avait ôté son chapeau pour le lancer dans la direction de l'ébène qui souriait imperceptiblement. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que l'éclairage et semblaient prendre feu à chaque nouveau jeu d'ombres.

La tension montait en flèche dans la salle et en devenait presque palpable au moment où le jeune homme s'était approché de la barre pour en faire plusieurs fois le tour avant de coller son dos contre et de continuer ses gestes habiles et aguicheurs.

Même la musique semblait se faire plus lourde pendant le solo de guitare et lorsque le chant reprit, la voix semblait plus lourde et plus sensuelle qu'au début pour finir dans une envolée lors de laquelle le danseur déchira sa chemise.

Ce n'était pas un strip-tease. Il n'avait pas enlevé ses vêtements, il avait même gardé le bout de tissu déchiré sur ses épaules. Tant mieux, parce que Grimmjow n'aurait peut-être pas supporté de voir un homme se dénuder comme ça sous ses yeux.

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait apprécié le spectacle, mais il devait avouer que l'orangé était plutôt doué, il savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Aucun geste déplacé, aucune vulgarité dans ses mouvements. Simplement une danse sensuelle pour charger l'atmosphère de la testostérone débordante des clients.

Aussitôt le morceau terminé, il avait vu le danseur descendre de la scène sous les applaudissements effrénés de toute l'assistance et rejoindre l'homme à qui il avait lancé son chapeau. L'orangé s'était assis nonchalamment dans le fauteuil à côté de l'ébène et semblait entamer une intéressante conversation avec lui. Du moins, elle paraissait intéressante au vu du regard que lui lançait l'amateur.

.

« Tu t'es surpassé ce soir, Ichigo.

- Merci. »

Kurosaki lançait une œillade explicite à Ulquiorra tout en buvant une gorgée du cocktail de Schiffer. Les deux hommes n'avaient plus besoin d'être présentés. L'un était danseur au sein du club depuis presque un an, l'autre un habitué des services de l'orangé depuis plusieurs mois.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grandes conversations. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux à quoi s'en tenir. L'un offrait, l'autre en profitait. Il n'était absolument pas question de sentiments. De toute façon la règle était claire entre eux. S'il l'un des deux venait à éprouver quelque chose pour l'autre, s'en serait terminé de cette excitante collaboration.

Ils aimaient se retrouver seuls, ils aimaient coucher ensemble mais ils n'étaient pas amoureux. L'amour briserait tout. Aucune question, aucune prise de tête. L'ébène payait, l'orangé l'excitait.

Ichigo lança un regard à Ulquiorra avec un léger sourire en coin pendant que celui-ci sirotait lentement son cocktail.

« Dépêche-toi de finir ton verre, je suis particulièrement en forme ce soir. Ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas en profiter. »

Schiffer engloutit littéralement les dernières gorgées de son breuvage avant de reposer prestement son verre sur la table et d'attraper Kurosaki par le bras pour le trainer derrière lui.

L'orangé eut un petit rire en voyant son client se hâter de la sorte. Ils passèrent une porte pour se rendre dans le couloir qui abritait les salles privées réservées aux extras. Enfin pas si privées que ça puisque chaque pièce n'était inaccessibles à la vue que par de lourdes tentures fermées.

Aucune réelle insonorisation et chaque gémissement ou chaque mot prononcé un peu trop fort s'entendait très clairement. Mais à ce que le patron en savait, cela ne dérangeait nullement les clients. Au contraire, arriver à entendre ce qui pouvait se passer à côté rajoutait à l'excitation du moment.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'Ulquiorra était très impatient car il ne prit même pas la peine de conduire Ichigo vers le fond du couloir comme il en avait l'habitude. Il l'avait directement fait entrer dans la première pièce qui s'était offerte à ses yeux.

Aussitôt entré lui aussi, il avait rapidement refermé les tentures, signifiant aux autres clients et hôtes que l'espace était occupé. Puis se retourna vers l'orangé qui avait pris place dans un fauteuil pour l'obliger à se relever de nouveau.

Une autre règle qui n'avait plus à être préciser entre eux : pas de baiser. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le moins du monde les deux hommes de faire monter le désir. Il n'y avait pas besoin de lèvres qui se touchent pour leur donner envie d'en avoir plus.

Et si l'on ne pouvait pas poser sa bouche sur celle de l'autre, on pouvait la mettre ailleurs. Et c'était bien ça le plus important. Schiffer avait commencé par l'oreille, mordillant le lobe pendant que ses bras resserraient leur prise autour du corps de Kurosaki.

Puis ce fut au tour du cou d'être assailli par les lèvres chaudes et la langue envieuse de l'orangé. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs rejeté la tête en arrière afin de laisser plus de surface à visiter à l'ébène.

Ichigo avait beau avoir appris à faire ça machinalement, déformation professionnelle, il s'extasiait toujours de la manière de faire de son client le plus régulier. Si avec d'autres partenaires, il avait envie de se détacher de ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce n'était absolument pas le cas avec Ulquiorra.

Quelque chose en lui faisait qu'il en voulait toujours plus. Sans doute sa façon de faire. Les souffles chauds qu'il envoyait sur sa peau, les petits grognements qu'il émettait pour faire entendre son envie de passer à la suite, les doigts qui couraient sur son torse comme un insecte chatouilleur.

Avec Schiffer il n'avait jamais eu envie de penser à autre chose. Au contraire, il essayait toujours de se concentrer le plus possible afin de ne pas en perdre une miette. Bien sûr, en bon hôte qu'il était, il en rajoutait toujours un peu dans ses mots et ses gémissements. Mais si peu quand il s'agissait de l'ébène.

Les doigts blancs se glissèrent sur les épaules pour enlever la chemise ouverte des épaules d'Ichigo, laissant libre accès à sa langue pour atteindre les épaules et le dos divinement bronzés.

Les premiers frissons se firent ressentir sur son échine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ichigo se demandait lequel des deux était l'hôte du Hueco Mundo et lequel était le client.

En toute logique, c'était à l'orangé de s'occuper d'Ulquiorra, c'était son rôle de le détendre, de l'amener à la limite du désir, de l'exciter. Pourtant en ce moment, comme en d'autres par le passé, c'était l'ébène qui l'amenait doucement mais sûrement au comble de l'envie.

Les doigts fins et froids dessinaient des arabesques sur ses épaules, créant un contraste évident avec sa langue humide et chaude qui glissait doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins pour remonter vers la nuque.

Quand les lèvres de Schiffer rejoignirent sa langue, Kurosaki passa ses bras derrière lui pour maintenir le cou de l'ébène en place. Pour garder ce contact grisant le plus longtemps possible. Pour également avoir l'occasion de coller son corps au sien.

Dos contre torse, fesses contre sexe. Il sentait clairement l'érection d'Ulquiorra et cela l'excitait encore plus. Instinctivement, il remua ses hanches contre le bassin de son client afin de faire grimper la température.

Ulquiorra continua de grignoter la nuque d'Ichigo quelques instants avant que l'impatience ne se fasse trop présente et il le repoussa vivement pour pouvoir passer à la suite.

L'orangé vit tout de suite la différence. L'ébène avait repris son statut de client qui exigeait satisfaction. Il s'était assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, un coude sur l'accoudoir et la tête posée sur sa main.

Il le fixait de haut en bas, comme s'il essayait de sonder la marchandise, avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Le danseur s'exécuta. L'ébène lui avait déjà ôté sa chemise, il ne lui restait que son pantalon qu'il déboutonna et qu'il fit lentement glisser le long de ses cuisses. Il en fit de même avec son sous-vêtement, encore plus lentement.

Il gardait ses yeux rivés sur le visage d'Ulquiorra, il s'amusait de voir ses sourcils se froncer petit à petit à mesure que son impatience grandissait. Enfin nu, il fit quelques pas en direction de Schiffer qui le stoppa dans son élan.

« Caresse-toi. »

L'ébène avait envie de jouer ? Très bien. Il allait jouer. Sa main droite glissa le long de son torse jusqu'à son nombril pour remonter à nouveau en direction de ses pectoraux. Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de se masturber tout de suite.

Au contraire. Et même si lui-même éprouvait l'envie de ressentir le plaisir, il se fit un malin plaisir à faire durer le moment. Ses doigts faisaient inlassablement le tour de ses mamelons sans pour autant les toucher.

Il exagérait volontairement le bruit de sa respiration pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Tout en continuant ses caresses légères sur son ventre, l'orangé porta l'index de sa main gauche à ses lèvres et en lécha le bout.

Son doigt humide prit alors la direction de ses pectoraux et cette fois-ci se posa sur un téton qu'il s'amusa à faire dresser en quelques mouvements. Dès que le bouton de chair fut dur, Ichigo le pinça entre son pouce et son index pour le faire rouler sous ses doigts, s'envoyant lui-même une petite décharge qui se répercuta dans son membre.

Sa main droite, jusqu'alors toujours occupée sur les abdominaux descendit jusqu'à sa verge qu'il prit en main pour commencer un langoureux va et vient. Une nouvelle fois, il amplifia son gémissement.

Kurosaki avait envie de fermer les yeux, de rejeter la tête en arrière pour profiter plus pleinement du plaisir qu'il se procurait mais n'en fit rien, de peur de manquer une expression faciale d'Ulquiorra dont l'envie était de plus en plus visible dans les yeux.

De temps en temps, il le voyait remuer légèrement sur son siège, signe évident de son inconfort, serré dans ses vêtements.

« Déshabille-moi. »

Ichigo fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son client tout en continuant de se masturber jusqu'à coller ses genoux à ceux de l'ébène. Bien malgré lui, il fut obligé de relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur son sexe pour dévêtir Ulquiorra.

Avec nettement plus de rapidité qu'il n'avait ôté ses vêtements, il avait dévoilé le torse pâle de Schiffer et s'était immédiatement attelé à la tâche de sucer les mamelons roses en même temps que ses mains débouclaient la ceinture puis ouvrirent le pantalon.

Aussitôt son membre à l'air libre, l'ébène avait posé une main sur la chevelure orange afin de lui donner l'ordre silencieux de partir à la conquête de sa colonne de chair.

Avec une vélocité qui tranchait avec la lenteur de ses gestes précédents, il goba la verge palpitante dans sa totalité et démarra immédiatement des vas et viens gourmands.

Son impatience était également montée en flèche. L'envie de le sentir au plus profond de lui se faisait trop forte et délaissa bien vite le sexe d'Ulquiorra pour s'emparer d'une de ses mains pour en lécher trois doigts.

Il faisait d'excitants mouvements de langue sur les phalanges de son client en le regardant droit dans ses yeux émeraude. Il lui laissait voir toute l'envie qu'il pouvait ressentir, tout le désir de pouvoir continuer ce qu'ils avaient déjà bien commencé.

Lâchant la main de son client, il se retourna et se pencha légèrement vers l'avant. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses qu'il écarta pour présenter son intimité à Schiffer qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour glisser un premier doigt dans l'anneau de chair.

Un long gémissement sortit de la gorge d'Ichigo qui remuait déjà des hanches afin d'aider l'ébène à trouver ce point qui le mènerait illico au septième ciel.

Ulquiorra savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de prendre de gants avec Kurosaki et c'est bien ce qui l'excitait chez lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre trop de temps, d'attendre qu'il soit détendu pour pouvoir glisser un second doigt en lui. L'orangé était toujours détendu avec lui et le laissait faire à sa guise.

C'est donc assez rapidement qu'il avait enfoncé le deuxième puis le troisième doigt, écartant ses chairs et jouant avec sa prostate. Quand le dernier râle rauque de l'orangé s'était transformé en petit cri, l'ébène retira ses doigts et attira les hanches d'Ichigo pour les placer au dessus de son membre.

Le danseur glissa lentement le long de la verge jusqu'à s'asseoir entièrement sur les genoux de son client. C'était bon. Il avait attendu ce moment, ce plaisir délectable de se sentir empli.

« Ulquiorra. »

Une chose qu'il savait à propos de Schiffer, c'est qu'il aimait l'entendre parler pendant le sexe. Il adorait entendre la voix saccadée qui lui disait à quel point il prenait du plaisir à se faire prendre.

Ichigo avait attrapé les accoudoirs et s'en aidait pour donner de l'amplitude à ses mouvements. L'ébène avait enfoui son visage au creux de sa nuque et mordillait la base de sa nuque.

« Mmm. Ulquiorra. C'est… Comme ça… Oui. »

Les dents s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans sa chair, signe que Schiffer demandait à ce qu'il continue à lui faire entendre son plaisir.

« Aah. Ulquiorra… Elle est… Ta queue… Elle est tellement dure. »

.

Grimmjow avait regardé les deux hommes s'éloigner avec une grimace. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer entre ces deux-là et cela le dégoûtait. D'accord, il avait trouvé la danse agréable à regarder, mais il ne fallait quand même pas pousser.

Il avait envie de quitter cet endroit, de s'en aller loin d'ici et d'en profiter pour écharper sa bande d'amis indignes. Il vida son dernier verre et décida qu'il était temps de mettre les voiles.

Mais avant de partir, un passage par les toilettes était de rigueur. Sa vessie pleine ne lui permettrait pas de faire tout le trajet retour jusqu'à chez lui et il se leva donc pour suivre le signal lumineux qui indiquait les waters.

Il avait très bien vu, à sa gauche en entrant dans le long couloir, les pièces fermées par les tentures et avait fermement convenu avec lui-même qu'il ne s'en approcherait pas.

Mais sur le trajet du retour qui le conduisait à nouveau dans la salle principale, son attention avait été attirée par un gémissement explicite et provocateur venant de tout près de lui.

Il avança donc d'un pas hésitant vers la source du bruit et les lourds rideaux de la première chambre, mal fermés, lui permettaient de voir d'un œil la scène qui était en train de se dérouler.

C'était lui. Le danseur, le rouquin qui était sur l'estrade tout à l'heure et qui avait fait un show exceptionnel. Celui qui avait réussi à exciter tous les clients du club, en particulier ce brun qui était en train de le prendre.

La vue était dérangeante, sa curiosité malsaine. Mais tout cela avait un arrière goût d'excitation. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de sa nuque et il sentit son boxer rétrécir outrageusement et comprimer son sexe.

Comment pouvait-il être excité par ce qu'il voyait ? C'étaient deux hommes ! Mais le tableau de l'orangé qui ondulait des hanches au dessus de son partenaire était très alléchant.

Il avait écarté un peu plus le rideau qui lui bouchait la vue et sans s'en rendre compte avait fait un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il était subjugué par ces courbes fines et ses muscles saillants, il était captivé par les gémissements qu'il poussait et les mots osés qu'il prononçait, il était ensorcelé par ses yeux qui… Qui le regardaient !

Le danseur le fixait droit dans les yeux tout en continuant à s'adonner à ses pratiques lubriques. Et loin de paraître gêné, il semblait donner encore plus d'ardeur à sa tâche.

Grimmjow déglutit. Il voulait faire demi-tour, s'en aller et ne plus jamais revenir en priant pour que le rouquin ne le croise jamais à l'avenir, mais il avait peur que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous leurs tremblements.

Et alors qu'il esquissait son premier mouvement pour fuir, il vit l'orangé se lever précipitamment et se diriger vers lui pour le retenir. Il avait empoigné son bras et l'avait conduit vers le lit au fond de la pièce sur lequel il le fit asseoir.

Il approcha son visage du sien et le bleuté eut un mouvement de recul instinctif de peur qu'il n'essaye de l'embrasser. Mais ses lèvres s'étaient dirigées vers son oreille et en avaient léché le lobe.

« Je ne suis pas sur scène ici. Ici on ne regarde pas. On agit. »

Jaggerjack eut un frisson à l'entente des mots. Plus que jamais il voulait s'échapper de ce lieu de perdition. Mais la main ferme et les doigts agiles de l'orangé s'étaient posés sur la partie plus que sensible de son anatomie et la massait délicatement.

Impulsivement, son bassin se dirigea vers le haut afin d'accroitre la surface du toucher et il grogna d'inconfort et de crainte. Il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas et qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre.

L'homme qui était avec le danseur s'était relevé aussi et les observait d'un œil inquisiteur. Tout en continuant de masser son sexe par-dessus ses vêtements, le rouquin avait tourné son visage vers son client.

« Ulquiorra, j'ai envie de jouer avec lui aussi. Tu serais d'accord ? »

Schiffer passa un doigt le long de sa joue.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, Ichigo. »

Au moins, il connaissait les noms des deux hommes qui allaient le voir à poil, c'était déjà ça. Il vit les mains d'Ichigo se débattre avec le bouton de son jean avant de baisser la braguette et de libérer son membre de son carcan de tissu.

« Mmh. La tienne aussi est très belle. »

S'il avait été du genre à rougir, il l'aurait fait immédiatement. Qu'un homme lui dise ce genre de chose était totalement inconcevable. Et pourtant, il avait sentit sa verge se contracter au son suave de la voix de Kurosaki.

L'orangé se pencha en avant et donna quelques brefs coups de langue à la colonne de chair du bleuté qui, sur le coup, s'était baissé vers l'arrière, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

La position facilita les choses pour Ulquiorra qui se replaça derrière Ichigo pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans son antre. Aussitôt que le rouquin avait été pénétré, Grimmjow avait senti ses lèvres se serrer plus fermement autour de son gland et les mouvements qu'il faisait de sa bouche étaient de plus en plus provocateurs.

Cela dura un moment avant que l'ébène ne se retire sous un grognement de protestation de la part du danseur et qu'il ne l'oblige à cesser ses vas et viens de la bouche sur le sexe de Jaggerjack.

Il plaça Ichigo à quatre pattes sur le lit à côté du bleuté et se retourna vers lui.

« Prend-le. Il en crève d'envie. »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait obéi à Ulquiorra. Excité comme il l'était, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas penser à grand-chose. Et il devait avouer que, malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes, il n'avait jamais testé la sodomie. Après tout, c'était le moment idéal pour ça, non ?

Grimmjow se déshabilla et se plaça donc derrière Ichigo et attrapa ses fesses pour guider sa verge à l'intérieur de ses chairs. Il se mordit la lèvre au sang en sentant ce fourreau chaud et étroit l'entourer et le serrer de toutes parts.

La sensation était nettement différente de ce qu'il connaissait déjà et c'en était drôlement excitant. La chaleur qu'il sentait autour de son sexe se répercutait dans tout son corps et il souffla pour se contenir une fois qu'il avait totalement pénétré l'orangé.

L'ébène s'était placé à côté d'eux et regardait le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu tout en regardant Grimmjow.

« Dis-lui ton nom. Il aime savoir qui est en train de le baiser.

- Grimmjow. »

Il avait du mal à parler. C'était comme s'il se sentait étouffé par toute l'excitation qui régnait autour de lui. Mais un mouvement de hanches de l'orangé le ramena à la réalité.

« Grimmjow, bouge. Je veux te sentir. »

Mû par une force inconnue, le bleuté imprima d'abord de légers mouvements dans l'antre de Kurosaki. Il avait peur de lui faire mal, de s'y prendre mal également. Les femmes, il savait comment les faire jouir, avec un homme c'était une autre histoire.

« Grimmjow. Plus vite. »

Le bleuté accéléra quelque peu ses coups de reins. Il commençait à sentir le plaisir grandir en lui et finalement, il appréciait le moment qu'il était en train de vivre. Il en avait complètement oublié qu'il était avec un autre homme. Et il était allé jusqu'à omettre le fait qu'une tierce personne était avec eux.

Soudain, il fit un geste qui fit trembler l'orangé de tout son corps.

« Grimmjow ! »

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus et il avait vu les doigts d'Ichigo se resserrer sur les draps. Apparemment, il avait touché un point stratégique, il s'évertua donc à le retrouver le plus vite possible.

« Oh, Grimmjow. Encore… Plus fort. »

Cette voix, cette musique dans ses cordes vocales. C'était divinement excitant. Il ne pouvait plus faire autrement que de lui obéir et il redoubla d'efforts pour continuer à l'entendre s'exprimer de la sorte.

Il était tellement concentré sur ses gestes qu'il sursauta quand il sentit Ulquiorra se coller dans son dos. Les mains froides de l'ébène massaient ses épaules puis glissèrent vers ses reins et atteignirent ses fesses.

Grimmjow se tendit à l'instant même où il sentit des doigts écarter sa croupe. Il avait arrêté de pilonner l'orangé.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mais l'ébène ne lui avait pas répondu. Pour toute réponse, le bleuté sentit une langue caresser son anneau de chair. Tout son corps se contracta sous la crainte.

« Grimmjow ! Continue, laisse-le faire, tu verras comme c'est bon.

- Mais je…

- Shh. Ecoute ce que te dit Ichigo. »

C'est presque à contre cœur que Jaggerjack reprit ses mouvements dans les chairs de l'orangé. Ce muscle humide qui titillait la partie la plus intime de sa personne ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pourtant au bout de quelques coups experts, il se surprit à apprécier la chaleur qu'elle dégageait dans son corps.

Ce fut une autre histoire quand un doigt prit la place de la langue. Il s'était tendu, espérant que l'intrus soit expulsé et il avait involontairement accéléré les coups de butoir qu'il infligeait à l'orangé dans l'espoir de le sentir s'en aller.

Mais les cris qu'Ichigo poussait n'avaient fait qu'enhardir encore un peu plus Ulquiorra qui s'était alors dépêché de terminer la préparation de l'antre vierge. Grimmjow se figea sur place quand il sentit une chose bien plus imposante que des doigts se présenter à son arrière train.

Désagréable. Douloureux. Infâme. C'étaient les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent dans son esprit. Comment le danseur pouvait-il apprécier ce qu'il était en train de vivre ? Etait-il à ce point bon comédien pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait mal à en pleurer ?

D'ailleurs les premières larmes de Jaggerjack pointaient leur nez au coin de ses yeux dès qu'il avait commencé à bouger en lui. Il se sentait comme déchiré de l'intérieur. Il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Il subissait, purement et simplement.

Impatient de ne plus voir les étoiles qui avaient envahi ses yeux, Ichigo bougea de lui-même autour du sexe de Grimmjow, ce qui eut pour effet de le détendre légèrement. La douleur s'estompait discrètement.

Puis tout son corps s'arqua dans un seul élan. Un son s'était échappé de sa gorge. Un gémissement ? Oui, c'était bien ça. Ulquiorra stoppa ses gestes et ricana.

« Encore ?

- O… Oui. »

Un nouveau coup et une nouvelle tension dans tout son être. Impressionnant. Et surtout excitant. Il venait de retrouver la force pour s'occuper à nouveau du rouquin. Les mouvements étaient erratiques, approximatifs, aucun des trois ne se déplaçait dans le même rythme, ce qui accroissait les sensations de part et d'autre.

« Ulquiorra… Reviens… Je veux te sucer. »

Chaque mot prononcé par Kurosaki était saccadé, son souffle était trop court et ses gémissements trop forts pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer correctement. L'ébène délaissa les fesses de Grimmjow pour se replacer devant Ichigo, toujours à quatre pattes, en train de suer à grosses gouttes.

Bien que la sensation était agréable, le bleuté ne fut pas mécontent de se sentir à nouveau libre. Et voir celui qu'il était en train de prendre s'occuper de la verge d'un autre en même temps était assez appétissant.

Quand l'orangé avant entouré la verge de l'ébène, il redoubla ses coups de hanches, allant toujours plus vite et plus fort. Kurosaki criait, à moitié étouffé par cette colonne de chair qui s'enfonçait dans sa bouche.

La vue fut trop excitante pour le coup et il se libéra dans les chairs chaudes et accueillantes d'Ichigo dans un dernier soupir de contentement. Ulquiorra en fit de même dans sa bouche, fermant les yeux et rejetant son corps vers l'arrière.

Seul le rouquin n'avait pas encore été satisfait, mais celui-ci retomba dos sur le lit et en quelques mouvements de poignet, se fit jouir lui-même.

Gêné, Grimmjow se releva et se rhabilla sans attendre que l'un des deux hommes ne se mette à parler et s'éclipsa, laissant les deux autres récupérer de leur rencontre pour le moins sportive.

.

« Yo Grimm ! Tu t'étais perdu ou quoi ? »

Ses amis riaient en le regardant revenir des toilettes, dans lesquelles il avait tout de même passé près d'une demi-heure.

« Eh, si ça se trouve, il s'est fait choper dans un coin !

- Vos gueules bande de tarés. On rentre ! Et demain je vous étripe ! »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Le morceau pour le show d'Ichigo est After Dark de Tito & Tarantula. Les amateurs de l'univers de Tarantino reconnaitront la chanson de Une nuit en Enfer, pendant laquelle la sublime Salma Hayek danse sur les tables.**

**Note 2 : Et voilà. Ca m'apprendra à parler. La prochaine fois je dirai plus rien à Bellya, ça m'évitera ce genre de mésaventures…**

**Note 3 : Bon j'avoue, j'ai quand même aimé l'écrire… De temps en temps, à trois, ça fait pas de mal ^^**

**Note 4 : Carpe Diem Baby continue prochainement.**

**Note 5 : A bientôt !**


End file.
